Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency (RF) switches.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, switches are utilized to facilitate routing of RF signals. Such switches can be affected by one or more performance related parameters such as insertion loss, isolation and parasitic effect.